


Wanweird

by gIasswings



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I HAVENT WRITTEN IN YEARS, Tumblr Prompt, this sucks tbh what am i doing, wanweird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gIasswings/pseuds/gIasswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s not right, not even here." He said. Perhaps she should’ve treated it as a warning. She honestly didn’t see it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanweird

"It’s not right, not even here." He said. Perhaps she should’ve treated it as a warning. She honestly didn’t see it coming.

Watching him back away, then turn around and leave.. Killed her resolve. She fell to her knees and curled into herself, sobs shaking her entire body. The tears were hot and salty. She couldn’t help but taste them as they rolled down over her lips and down her chin to fall down her neck or drip off. “S-solas..” She croaked out in a cry. But he was gone from her view by now and probably wouldn’t hear her.

She shifted so as to lay on her side, still crying her eyes out. Lavellan closed them, replaying memories in her head. Why didn’t she see it? His words.. Solas’ words. They were a warning not to get attached, not get involved with him. ”But losing you would..” The tone of his voice, her heart, what they experienced before.. And now this. Lavellan wasn’t stupid, she could see his hesitation and saw emotion in his eyes. She didn’t really think telling her of the vallaslin being slave markings was what he originally wanted to share. But she went with it, and allowed him to remove it from her face. 

"Ar lasa mala revas." Had been what he spoke. And then.. She shook her head and whipped at her eyes, sniffing hard. She couldn’t afford to take time to weep over an ended relationship like this. Though part of her wanted hide. Run off and hide so nobody can find her. But she had responsibilities. She had people depending on her, depending on her dumb mark.. She wished she never gotten it. If it weren’t for it, though, she would not be any more use than others in the Inquisition. She was only ever important because of the damned thing.

These thoughts depressed her and tears came again easily. ..The Inquisition, the entire world, could wait. Lavellan didn’t know the passage of time when she stayed there, getting all the tears out. After a while she began tearing at the ground in anger, ripping grass from its roots and throwing small stones. She stopped when she ripped a nail and bloodied her finger tips. She clasped her hands together and held them to her chest.

Her heart ached, it really did. It thumped painfully in her chest and it was as if it were torn in two, or more pieces and strewn around this clearing. It was a lovely place. And she was ruining it by tearing at the ground. Lavellan didn’t care. She inhaled shakily, and then out. And she fell asleep from emotional exhaustion.


End file.
